


this must be the place

by Yosu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Secret Relationship, Takumi (Fire Emblem)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: Home, is where I want to be, but I guess I'm already thereI come home, she lifted up her wings. I guess that this must be the place.
Relationships: Camilla/Takumi (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 17





	this must be the place

> **Age 9;**

He first met her in the Kiragi forest -- which is by the border of Nohr and Hoshido -- while hunting, a wispy girl with bushy purple hair. She’s crying, Takumi notes. She’s wearing a lacy and fancy, gray Nohrian styled dress with bruised knees. 

And she’s crying.

And she’s obviously of Nohr.

Takumi doesn’t have the Fujin Yumi on him, but he’s still on guard. He’s never trusted Nohrians, ever since they took Kamui from his family. He glares at her. 

“What are you doing here?” He bites.

The girl, tears in her eyes, grimaces. “I tried running away, and I fell.” She mumbles. “I hate Nohr. I hate my family.”

“Huh?” He’s never heard of a Nohrian who  _ hated  _ Nohr. He thought that was impossible.

But she seemed genuine enough.

He bent down, helping her up by taking her hand. “I’m… Takumi.” He’s tempted to give his full title -  _ Prince Takumi of Hoshido _ , but he’s so sick of being treated differently. “You are?”

“Camilla.” She answers, with a smiles. And it’s surprising seeing her stand, because she’s taller than Takumi by an inch or so. “I’m ten years old.”

Takumi is taken a back a bit, she was so… blunt, which is something he isn’t used to. Everyone in Hoshido is so… non-confrontational. “I’m nine.” He responds. She’s older than she looks. “Why did you run away?”

Camilla bites back tears. “My family hates me.” She answers. “My father hates me, and my mom wishes I was dead.” Camilla then pauses. “I wanted to live in Hoshido, because everyone is so peaceful, at least that’s what my big brother says.”

He understands the feeling of being hated. Even at a young age, he wonders if his step-mother hates him. Takumi at least knows that his step-mothers favorite was Kamui, and… Kamui is gone.

“My family is like that too.” He states. Takumi wants to continue their conversion, but it’s cut short by the yelling of a woman -- which he assumes is Camilla’s mom.

‘ _ Princess Camilla!’  _

_ That  _ takes Takumi for a surprise.

> **Age 10;**

He meets her again by accident, at the same location too. Camilla is now no longer in a dress, but very strange armor. Her hair is a little longer, too. He assumes she’s eleven now, as it’s been awhile since their last ‘meeting’.

“I’m sorry for not telling you I’m the princess of Nohr.” She mumbles. “I still want to be friends.”

Takumi never realized that Nohrians could give apologies. “It’s… okay, I’m royalty, too.” He says awkwardly, not sure how to respond. He wonders how to change the topic.

“What are you doing in that weird armor?” 

Camilla points to the outfit -- the stealy-gray metal mish-mash of clothes. “This?” She asks. “I’m training to be a Malig Knight.”

“A malig knight?” He repeats, confused. He then sits on a tree stump, setting his bow down. “What's that?”

Camilla sits on one as well. “You don’t have a malig knights in Hoshido?”

“...No.”

“Huh. Weird.” She responds. “Well, Malig Knight’s ride wyverns, using axes and spells.” She answers, with a smile. “I’m training so I can protect my baby sisters, Corrin and Elise.”

“What’s a wyvern.” Takumi asked, blankly.

Camilla groans, but in an affectionate way. If that’s even a way to groan. “It’s a dragon. I have one already, her name is Titania.”

“Woah.” Is the only thing Takumi can respond with, he’s pretty sure he’s never seen a dragon before. “I’m learning archery.” He mumbles softly, realizing his training isn’t nearly as cool as riding a dragon.

Camilla’s eyes light up. “Really? We don’t have many archers in Nohr, it’s mostly mages or knights.”

“...Archers are rare here too, kinda.” He answers.

She then stands, a sad look on her face. “I have to go back, but I want to talk to you again.” Camilla says sadly, although having a smile on her face.

> **Age 13;**

Their meetings become more frequent, they see each other more. Despite his hatred of Nohrians, Takumi sees Camilla as a friend -- although, their friendship is hidden. 

If Camilla ever seen, she’d be killed on the spot. Maybe.

It’s summer during one of their rendezvous, and Takumi doesn’t remember how the topic of festivals is brought up.

“I always wondered what a festival is like,” Camilla asks, as they both eat the very delicate picnic the girl prepared.. She’s grown, her hair is now to her back -- still the same lilac color. “We never have them in Nohr.”

“Really? That’s so weird.” Takumi responds. “...There’s going to be a Tanabata festival soon.”

“Tanabata?” Camilla repeats.

“The star festival, it’s a week long.” He answers. “It’s like all the festivals I’ve told you about, there’s a lot of food and games.” Takumi pauses. “I’ve been there before, without my family, pretending to be a commoner.

Camilla laughs as she takes a bite of her tea sandwich. “I’ve done that before with Elise! We pretend we’re flower sales women to live a commoner life.”

“We could do that.” Takumi blushes. “I could sneak you in, if you like. We could make disguises, pretend were commoners.”

“What?” She squeaks, shocked. “No, no we couldn’t do that. The risk is too high. Us being friends in the first place is dangerous.” She pauses, blushing. “I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble.”

Takumi laughs. “I’ll be fine, but if scared, maybe will do a festival when we’re older.”

Camilla nods. “Maybe in two years?” She pauses, looking at Takumi. “I’ll be 16, and you’ll be 15, will probably pass better.”

“Yeah.”

> **Age 15;**

Their biggest meeting was at the tanabata festival. Takumi helps Camilla into a purple cotton yukata, and gets her now long, bushy lilac hair in a standard bun. They make fake names that are convincing enough to work if anyone asks --  _ Kisaragi  _ and  _ Kamira.  _

“We pretend we’re from a rural town.” He says to Camilla, a good hundred feet from the gate. “If anyone asks, your hair is naturally like that.” No one in Hoshido has candy colored hair -- no less purple, aside from the pink haired Sakura -- but his sister is a special case.

“Mhm.” Camilla nods, smiling, as she begins to walk to the Hoshido square.

Her eyes light up as she enters, overloaded by the insane brightness of the festival. The food, the smells, the sounds.

“It’s so  _ bright, _ ” She whispers to Takumi. “And happy.”

They wander a bit, Takumi gets her many treats -- mainly because he likes her (as a friend. Maybe.) 

“What is this again?” She asks, enjoying her treat of  _ takoyaki. _

Takumi smiles. “It’s fried octopus.” He answers. “Do you like it?”

She nods. 

“Lord Takumi!” Is yelled behind him, and his heart nearly stops.

It’s Oboro, donning a blue yukata, with Hinata tailing behind her. “I thought you were out hunting, being a moody teen, and-” She then notices Camilla, which is a  _ very bad  _ thing considering Oboro  _ hates  _ Nohrians and Camilla  _ happens  _ to be from Nohr. “Who’s this?”

“I’m sorry,” Takumi mumbles. “I’m not lord Takumi.” He lies. He’s definitely Lord Takumi. “I’m Kisaragi and this is my…” He quick thinks, he head working faster than it should. “My girlfriend, Kamira.”

“Oh damn, sorry about that.” Hinata apologies, scratching the back of his head. Takumi is so glad his retainers aren’t the sharpest tools in the shed. “You look so much like him, you ever get told that?”

“Oh yes, he gets it a lot.” Camilla says, speaking up. “Remember that time in Nestra?” Takumi has never been to Nestra. “That Nohrian confused you for the prince, and started screaming bloody murder…”

“Oh yeah, that was… terrifying.” He finishes. He’s not as good a storyteller as Camilla.

Oboro sighs as she nods. “That’s Nohr for you. Blood thirsty assholes.” She then smiles as she takes off. That final part makes Takumi internally cringe. Not everyone in Nohr is a bad person. “Sorry for bothering you!”

After that avoided emergency, the two leave the festival early.

The go to the normal meeting spot (Kiragi woods) and get changed quickly — they burn the clothes. Which is a shame for Takumi, he loved that Yukata on Camilla.

“You called me your girlfriend back then.” Camilla states while lightly blushing, which is so weird to think back on. “Why?”

Takumi blushes. “I, uh…” He pauses, why did he call her that? It’s not like he likes her or anything. “First thing that came to mind. Sorry.”

“It’s fine, if I was in the same situation I would…” She blushes. “I would do the same thing.” Camilla then shakes her head. “It’s strange, you’re not my one of my siblings but I wanna baby you.”

“Huh?”

She takes Takumi’s hands, and her face is read. “I care about you a lot, Takumi. You’re so cute, and…” Camilla pauses. “I’ve never felt like this before about a person.”

“I love you.” Takumi blurts. “I, uh, understand your feelings, about this.”

They hug.

> **Age 18;**

Takumi doesn’t know what to do.

He and Camilla have been secretly together for a while, sneaking out to the forest to see each other. When Nohr and Hoshido have peace treaty meals -- at Nestra, which Takumi finally has been too, they exchange looks that they know his siblings don’t notice.

“I want to marry you.” He mumbles one night. “I hate that Nohr and Hoshido have this stupid feud.”

Camilla wordlessly agrees. “I think Leo knows, by the way.” She pauses, distraught. “About us. About our relationship.”

“Who’s Leo?” Takumi asks. He knows vaguely of the Nohrian royal family, and has only met them once -- Camilla barely talks about them too, aside from the young princess; Elise. Elise, from what he’s heard, is one of the purest Nohrians he’s heard off, second only to Camilla.

“My baby brother. The blond one.” She answers. “He started questioning me one night about where I go when dissapear, he asked if I was… seeing someone.”

Takumi’s heart sunk into the ground. “Gods.” He responds, worried. 

He’s sure that no one in Hoshido or his family is on to him about Camilla, or that he’s with anyone in general. Thank god for that, Takumi is sure that if his family would go pale in horror if they learned about the more  _ saucy _ meetings with Camilla.

“It’s terrifying.” Camilla whispers. “I don’t know how they’d react.”

Takumi nods, knowing the feeling.

> **Age 23;**

It’s a whirlwind, first he finally sees Kamui again -- well, Corrin now, after years of separation. They’re androgynous, tall, lanky and thin -- with pointy draconic features and wispy white hair and ruby red eyes.

Then, he’s a bystander to an argument -- Corrin, at a crossroads of choosing Nohr or Hoshido. Corrin, constantly making the strangest choices (whether it’s not wearing shoes or putting flowers in their hair), they choose neither. 

He sees the Nohrian royal family for the first time in forever -- who apparently adopted Corrin into their cluster.

And now, he’s on the same side as Camilla. It’s a bit weird seeing her fight for the first, seeing her so  _ ruthless  _ on the battlefield -- when he’s known her for years as a gentle woman.

And now he’s finally caught by his big sister, kissing Camilla in the barracks.

“Takumi?” Hinoka says, surprised -- still raspy as always. “You and Camilla…”

Takumi feels his face go red, redder than his sister’s hair. “It’s uh,” He stumbles over his words. “It’s really not what it looks like.”

“You and Camilla…” She repeats, glancing at the other woman, whose face is equally as red and eyes just as horrified. “You and Camilla, and I found you- and,” A sudden pause. “Good gods,”

It takes some explaining, and she understands -- much to Takumi’s surprise.

> **Age 24;**

They married after the war, do to the now safer social climate. Each sibling is at least  _ somewhat  _ surprised, although they react way differently than what Takumi expected.

Ryouma isn’t ashamed, rather pleased that his brother had  _ someone _ during the miserable time that was Takumi’s childhood.

Hinoka is still shocked, moreover that fact of how she found out.

Sakura is pleasant and hopeful about it -- like Takumi expected., cordial to Camilla and the Nohrian family.

Corrin gives a smile and nod, saying that they ‘don’t understand it but expect’. Takumi realizes that Corrin will always be kinda weird like that.

It’s weird, to finally be open about his love for the Nohrian princess. 

> **Age 0;**

On a morning in July, on the 4th, Camilla gives birth to Takumi’s son. It’s the most surreal experience in his life, he’s not sure whether he should cry or smile.

“He’s perfect.” Takumi says, holding back tears.

They name him Kiragi.


End file.
